Conventionally, there is proposed a device that displays, on a display installed inside a vehicle, an image of a rear side surface and a rear side of the vehicle captured by an in-vehicle camera (see Patent Literature 1). According to the technique described in Patent Literature 1, the visibility of a driver is improved by displaying the image on the display while partially compressing the image.